Simplemente por ellos
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Harry reflexiona, acerca de su vida, y se da cuenta que por ellos, esta vivo...


Simplemente, por ellos…

Harry estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, tenia exactamente un año y dos días de casado con Ginny y esta estaba embarazada. Él ojiverde reflexionaba acerca de su vida, y se dio cuenta que solo no podría haber llegado a donde estaba ahora, que a lo mejor ni siquiera hubiese sobrevivido cuando apenas era un bebé.

Y es verdad, había un montón de personas que lo ayudaron y apoyaron en su recorrido, empezando por sus padres, si, no fuera por sus padres, y todo su amor, el ni siquiera hubiera nacido, y si no fuera por ese mismo amor el no hubiera sobrevivido cuando Voldemort lo fue a asesinar con apenas un añito, pero, sus padres no murieron ahí, ellos siguieron con Harry durante toda su vida, en el mejor lugar desde el cual lo pudieron haber ayudado y apoyado, desde su corazón.

Después están Ron y Hermione, junto con Ginny, sus mejores amigos y la persona a la que mas ama. Ron, si, es terco, irresponsable, a veces un poco irritable, y cuando se enoja que nadie le hable, pero, a pesar de todo eso, es el mejor amigo de Harry, y ¿Por qué, el pelirrojo pobre y no el rubio rico, siendo Harry famoso?, simple, por que el pelirrojo sabe ser amigo, el pelirrojo sabe escuchar, y, no solo escuchar, también entender, Ron, muchas veces salvaba a Harry de el mismo, y eso, es mucho mejor que salvarlo físicamente, por que fue él, quien se sacrifico en un juego de ajedrez en primer año, solo para que Harry continuara su camino, fue él el que le ofreció su casa y familia a Harry en segundo año, por que fue él, en quien Harry confió todo su tercer año, y en ese año, Ron pasó de ser su mejor amigo, para ser su hermano, por que a pesar de su discusión en cuarto, Ron siempre estaba pendiente de Harry, por que, fue el que lo defendió y le creyó en quinto año, a pesar de que no había pruebas y que Harry, se descargaba con él, por que fue, Ron el que lo apoyo en sexto y fue él, quien en el viaje que emprendió, también junto a Hermione en busca de los horrocruxes, lo apoyaba, se pelearon fuerte, si, pero, luego volvió y no solo eso, también lo salvo demostrando así que es un verdadero Gryffindor.

Hermione, su mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuvo, si, es verdad, podía ser mandona y una sabelotodo insufrible, pero, también era una buena persona, y con una valentía y osadía impresionantes, una inteligencia que nadie supera. Hermione, fue la amiga que en primer año, lo ayudo a pasar a través del acertijo, la que en segundo año fue petrificada, solo por ayudar a Harry a averiguar el misterio de la cámara de los secretos, la que en tercero ayudo a liberar a Sirius junto con el giratiempo, la que en cuarto lo acompañaba mientras Ron y él seguían peleados, la que en quinto lo animo a a ayudar a otros y la que en sexto a seguir adelante, y en el viaje de los horrocruxes, estuvo con él, como la amiga que era, como la hermana que es.

Pero, ¿Por qué Harry nunca se enamoro de Hermione?, sencillo, por que siempre estuvo destinado a enamorarse de Ginny, la persona que desde un principio siempre lo estaba apoyando sin que él se diera cuenta, la persona que siempre le creyó, y sobretodo, la persona que siempre lo amo, pero, no por que era el niño que vivió, no, sino, por que era Harry, solo, Harry, y aunque él se dio cuenta en sexto de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ginny, siempre habían estado ocultos, por que ella es la persona que mas feliz le hace solo con una mirada, solo con una sonrisa, solo con su presencia, la persona por la cual Harry lucho en la guerra, la persona por la que Harry tenia fuerzas en su viaje de búsqueda, la persona que con solo ver un simple punto negro, que no se comparaba con ella, pero, aun así, le daba paz y tranquilidad, es la persona que estuvo en el pensamiento de Harry, cuando Voldemort, lanzo la maldición asesina hacia el, la persona por la que volvió a la vida, la persona de la cual Harry iba a dejar de pelear con Voldemort solo para protegerla de Bellatrix, y sobre todo, fue Ginny, la persona por la cual Harry venció a Voldemort, y ¿Todo eso por que?, por que era ella, simplemente ella, la Ginny dulce y a la vez dura, la Ginny delicada y a la vez fuerte, era Ginny, y simplemente ella, hacia feliz a Harry, ella, hacia que solo Harry y Ginny, sin nada, solo ellos fueran la combinación perfecta.

Luego de esas tres importantes personas que eran capaces de hacer que Harry se sintiese humano, vienen Sirius y Dumbledore, junto con la Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley, que eran lo más parecido que Harry tuvo a una familia, a unos padres, también junto con ellos Lupin, Neville, Luna, Fred y George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Tonks y ahora su recién ahijado, sus compañeros de cuarto en Hogwart y Hagrid, ¿Cómo no nombrar a Hagrid?, el fue su primer verdadero amigo, el fue el que lo saco de la casa de los Dudley, el lo apoyaba en todo, también y ¿Por qué no?, la profesora Mcgonagall, y Severus Snape.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry escucho un "_Harry, amor, a comer",_ que provenía de la cocina, en donde había estado Ginny preparando el almuerzo, Harry se paro contento, y si, había, que agregar otra personita, que se escapaba de la lista, James Sirius Potter Weasley, su futuro hijo, la persona, que Harry se moría por conocer, que había hecho a Harry el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que todavía no había nacido y ya lo amaba con toda su alma, él estaba esperando a que naciera, para ver como abre los ojos, para ver como le apreta el pulgar con su manita, para escuchar su primera palabra, y verlo dar sus primeros pasos, verlo ir a Hogwart, verlo con su primera novia, el día de su graduación y el día de su boda, y el día que tenga hijos, en fin, Harry estaba impaciente por verlo crecer.

Harry llego a la cocina, y vio a Ginny tan radiante como siempre, y le dijo, un "_Te amo"_, sincero, ella sonrió y le dio un tierno beso, y en ese momento, Harry lo entendió, el sobrevivió cuando apenas tenia una añito, por que así estaba escrito, el vivió todo lo que vivió, tanto el dolor como la felicidad, por que así es la vida, con amistad, con amor, con dolor, con alegría, con familia, por que, si, aunque ya no estén siguen ahí, en el corazón y por que tenia que vivir, fuera como fuera, y que tenia que vivir, por todas esas personas, las que murieron por él, las que vivieron por él, las que pusieron sus vidas en riesgo por él, las que lo apoyaron en toda su vida, el tenia que sobrevivir, simplemente por ellos.


End file.
